An Overdue Confession
by Sidney Pierpoint
Summary: Stan reveals his true feelings for Kyle, but will Kyle be able to push his fears aside to accept them? Style
1. Chapter 1

"Kyle, one of your friends is here!" yelled Mrs. Broflovski. She and her husband were rushing to get ready. Ike had been invited to go with his friend on vacation, and his mom and dad decided to tag along, leaving Kyle home alone.

Stan rushed up to Kyle's room found the door cracked slightly. Kyle was busy on Wikipedia working their Jewish culture project. While Stan had absolutely no interest in Jewish culture and had only been laughed at by Cartman for choosing it, he desperately needed an A in History. And who else is better at Jewish culture then Kyle?

It's amazing that the two are still friends. Kyle fell in love with music once he turned 12, and could spend countless hours playing his guitar. He wore preppy clothes and was quick to toss his old coat. Concealed behind the music, Kyle was still the same nerd he was in fourth grade, but no one saw that Kyle anymore. Instead, he was the talented, cute kid.

Stan on the other had turned out very different. Even though Stan hated sports when he was younger, he ended up joining the school's ice-hockey team once he entered the sixth grade. He fell in love with the sport as Kyle fell in love with music. As much as Stan was ashamed of it, he wasn't as smart as Kyle. He had a C average and had to kill himself to get a B.

On the inside, Stan kept a dark secret. Since he turned 13, Stan knew he was gay. Stan figured out that his parents would be dicks about it after Kenny came out of the closet. They were such hypocrites. Once Kenny announced that he was bi, Stan's parents prohibited him from hanging out with Kenny anymore...not that Stan listened. Yet, if he comments about his gay teacher, they lecture him on tolerance.

Stan said, "Hey Kyle, what's up?"

"Hey Stan, I'm just working on our project," replied Kyle.

"That's cool! Guess what, I finished my section on Jewish food!" exclaimed Stan handing Kyle his papers.

After quickly looking over it to make sure everything was right, Kyle said, "Awesome job Stan, this is really good!"

It really was. The papers were typed, double spaced in a format which would fit right in with their project. There were no errors and it covered just about everything there was to know. They were perfect.

"This only leaves one thing, the Jewish holidays," announced Kyle. "I know when all of them are, but not what they're for, hell, I don't think anyone does anymore."

"Okay dude, let's go Google it then," suggested Stan.

They easily found an article on Google about the holidays. The two then worked together at rewording it all into a word document, which only took about ten minutes since Kyle can type crazy fast.

As Kyle was working on it, Stan began to wonder off and daydream. Ever since Stan was a teen and figured out he was gay, he had a crush on Kyle. He started to think about making out with Kyle, which wasn't unusual. Fantasying about Kyle when he was only a couple of feet away was really exciting for Stan. Stan quickly got an erection and tried to hide it, but it was still noticeable.

Stan wished he had the courage to tell Kyle how he really feels. Stan loved Kyle for as long as he could remember, but always worried that Kyle might not feel the same way and their friendship could be destroyed.

Stan was quickly awakened from his daydream when Kyle announced, "Done!"

Stan and Kyle hung out for a while longer at Kyle's house. Stan suggested, "Hey, why don't we go play a game...truth or dare?"

Kyle remembered truth or dare from when he was a kid but had no idea of the last time he played it. "Let's play," agreed Kyle.

"Awesome!" said Stan, "I guess I'll go first. Truth or dare?"

Without thinking, Kyle answered, "Truth."

"Okay, who was your first crush on?" asked Stan.

Kyle replied laughing, "Bebe when she started to develop boobs. Remember when we all went crazy over that?"

Stan laughed too, but was sighing on the inside. Not the reply he wanted to hear.

Kyle asked Stan, "Truth or dar-" but was cutoff by the word "Truth" before he could finish.

"Okay Stan, did you get laid yet?" asked Kyle with a couple of giggles.

Stan answered with a smirk, "Nah, I would have told you if I had. I sure as hell want to though!"

"Okay Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Truth," answered Kyle.

"Okay, have you ever though about making out with a guy before?" asked Stan.

Kyle said with a laugh, "Yeah...have you?"

Stan replied, "Yeah, I guess I've thought about it before."

"Now who is it you're having fantasies with?" asked Kyle.

"Okay, you're making me sound like a fag here," rebutted Stan.

"Haha, I'm just wondering who you thought about making out with," said Kyle.

"Fine, do you really want to know?" asked Stan.

"Yes."

Stan took a deep breath and announced, "You Kyle."

Kyle was speechless. He knew that he liked Stan for a while now, but Stan feeling the same way scared him. He didn't want to end up like his teacher, Mr. Garrison, who's a complete and total pervert. Not only that, but it goes against his religion. At the same time though, he loved Stan and wanted to be with him.

After moments of hesitation, looking directly at Kyle, Stan nervously said, "Kyle, I love you."

Kyle knew what he wanted to say, but just couldn't. He tried to force the words out of his mouth, four simple ones, I love you too, but felt like a mute. His fears were taking control. He blushed and looked down at the ground nervously.

"Yeah, well, I guess I should get going," said Stan with embarrassment as he walked to the door.

Kyle desperately wanted to run over to him and scream "Wait," but couldn't. He was paralyzed. Stan was gone and he blew it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school was awkward for both Kyle and Stan.

Kyle was run-down and looked like a mess. He cried himself to sleep the previous night and could hardly get himself up that day. He was confused. He wanted to talk to Stan, but didn't know the words to say.

Stan however was in even worse shape than Kyle was. He couldn't sleep at all, and could only think that his nightmare had come true. He ruined his friendship with Kyle because of his feelings. Stan blamed himself for what happened and felt depressed and tired. He wished he could go back in time and just stop this from happening.

Stan slept through five of his eight classes, and Kyle slept through three of his. They were both completely bent out of shape.

Kyle tried to avoid his Stan, but figured out it was inevitable. They had one class together, History. Even worse, they had to work together on their project, even though it was already finished.

Once the two were in History, their gay teacher Mr. Garrison said, "Okay kids, get into your groups." Even though they hadn't had him since the fourth grade, Stan and Kyle found it stupid they had to be tortured for yet another year.

When Stan and Kyle met, they saw how horrible each other looked. At first they were silent.

"Stan, you should come over later today. I can't talk to you about this here," said Kyle. Too many people were staring, and they would certainly be heard. The two boys slept through the remainder of the class without saying another word.

After class, Stan went home. He was grateful that he'll have a chance to talk to Kyle and hoped that he would be able to rectify things. He viewed this as his only chance to make things right. It's now or never.

The walk to Kyle's house was slow and mellow. His personality seemed to match the dark street ahead. Stan wasn't aware of what Kyle might say, nor did he know what he'd say himself. He continued his walk and arrived at Kyle's house in a matter of minutes.

Stan reached the door and sighed. "Should I just go in or knock," muttered Stan to himself. He decided to knock.

Kyle heard the knock and yelled "Come in!" figuring it was Stan.

Stan walked up the stairs to Kyle's room and found the door was creaked slightly open. He entered and noticed that the lights were off. Kyle was sitting at his desk with his head facing down. He looked sad, depressed, and most of all, confused.

"Hey Kyle," hesitantly said Stan.

"Hey Stan," replied Kyle.

Kyle was just as nervous as Stan was. He knew he needed to talk to him, but didn't know what to say. What could be said? He felt trapped in his own mind.

Stan sat down on Kyle's bed. He took a deep breath and said to Kyle, "Look dude, I'm sorry for what I did."

Kyle, still pondering, replied, "Dude, you did nothing wrong. It's me."

Stan replied in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Kyle knew what needed to be said. He exclaimed, "Stan, I love you but I can't. Being gay just isn't right...I mean, look at our teacher Mr. Garrison; he's a total perv! Plus, there's no way in hell my mom would approve...we're Jewish!"

Stan was initially shocked. He was certainly relieved that Kyle loved him, but knew he needed to argue Kyle's reasoning. It was his only hope.

Stan rebutted, "But Kyle, we don't have to be like Mr. Garrison! And do you remember what Butter's dad did? He snuck out and went to a gay bathhouse, nearly killing his son in the process. Is that how you want to spend your life? Living a lie?"

Kyle looked down and pondered. He agreed with Stan, what happened with Butter's dad was pretty bad. Kyle thought that maybe the reason he was such a dick all the time was because he was secretly gay. He replied, "Okay dude, but what about my mom? And I'm Jewish! I mean, it says in the bible that men shouldn't be together!"

Stan argued, "Your mom doesn't have to know. My mom wouldn't understand either and I'm not telling her! And dude, why would God have you love me if it wasn't meant to be? Why would he make any men like each other if they weren't supposed to?"

Kyle was still looking down. Stan walked over to him, put his arm around his shoulder, and said, "Besides, I thought that Jews didn't believe in hell anyway?"

Kyle smiled. It's the first time that happened since Stan said he loved him. Kyle got off the chair and hugged Stan. Kyle felt like a feather in Stan's strong, muscular arms.

Still hugging, the two looked into each other's eyes smiling. They both leaned forward and their lips met. The kiss was beautiful. Although it was so brief, the boys knew they would never forget this one moment. Their first kiss.

Kyle announced, "Stan, I love you."

Stan replied with a smile, "I love you too," and leaned forward to kiss again.

The second kiss was even better than the first. Their tongues met and began to travel into each other's mouths like curious explorers. Their lips didn't part for minutes.

"Stan?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah Kyle?" answered Stan.

Looking into Stan's sweet eyes, Kyle smiled and suggested, "Maybe you should spend the night."

Writer's note: This is my first fan fiction that I've published, so reviews are appreciated! If there's enough of a demand, I'll write a chapter three and four.


End file.
